La Grande Vie
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Et sur des airs de pop, les sourires déchaînés avaient faim de joie.
1. On ne joue plus

Yo ! Alors, ceci est le prologue d'une histoire que je veux écrire depuis un bout de temps mais qui ressemble pour l'instant pas à grand-chose, du coup ce sera comme pas mal de mes histoires posté au petit bonheur la chance. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que les chapitres soient un peu comme des vignettes, en tout cas ça ne suivra pas l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire, déjà parce qu'on commence par la fin, et aussi parce que je crois pas être capable de rendre cette histoire pertinente si je la raconte dans l'ordre. Dans ma tête, c'est vraiment un « truc qui se raconte pas » comme dit plus tard, mais j'avais quand même envie d'essayer. Plus j'avance, plus je me dis que ça serait mieux en pièce de théâtre. Mais bref, tout ça vous vous en foutez un peu.

Du coup, pour les fofiennes, oui ce truc correspond à une histoire et un fandom mais en vrai en tant que tel ça peut se prendre n'importe comment. Je sais pas si cette note est utile.

Il est bientôt une heure du matin, c'est l'heure bavarde. J'arrête, et je vous laisse à la lecture :

La Grande Vie

Prologue

Alinéa 0 : On ne joue plus

C'est l'histoire de plus. C'est l'histoire d'ados, c'est l'histoire de …

L'histoire de …

C'est leur histoire.

Plus vite que la musique.

Plus rien à perdre.

Plus haut que le ciel.

Plus facile à faire qu'à dire.

Ça ne se décrit pas, ça ne se dit pas, cet état des choses qui fait que tout est si propice à basculer.

Pourtant maintenant il faut parler.

Plus le droit d'esquiver.

Plus de leur liberté chérie.

Plus que la lumière froide du commissariat.

Voilà, il va falloir parler parce qu'il ne reste plus que l'histoire. Plus que cette histoire qui leur a échappé plus facilement qu'un savon des mains. Plus que les souvenirs qui bientôt seront tâchés d'horreur.

À se croire plus grand que Dieu on tombera plus bas que Terre.

Comme on dit.

Plus dure sera la chute.

Plus le droit d'être des gamins, plus le droit de sourire.

On ne joue plus.

.

.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pour vous, tout seul, ça parle de quoi ?

À bientôt !


	2. Plus facile à faire qu'à dire

Yo ! Du coup, je poste cet Alinéa premier dans la foulée. Alors, euhm, oui, y a des dialogues avec des tirets et on sait pas qui parle. C'est normal. C'est à vous de retracer qui dit quoi, pour des raisons que je ne vous expliquerai pas.

Bonne lecture !

Alinéa 1 : Plus facile à faire qu'à dire

« Au début, y avait pas d'embrouilles. Ils nous donnaient des armes, des adresses, des heures. Pas pour tirer. Les armes. Ils avaient dit tuez personne. La première fois tout s'est bien passé.

— Mais ?

— Arrêtez de faire genre, vous aussi ! Vous savez très bien. La troisième fois …

— Le quinze décembre.

— Quelqu'un a tiré.

— Qui était-ce ?

— Quoi ? C'est important ? Il sera plus coupable que les autres, c'est ça ?

— Devant la justice …

— On s'en fout de votre justice. On a fait ça ensemble. On ira au trou ensemble.

— Vanitas.

— Kévin Lucchesi, c'est ça ?

— Il. S'appelle. Vanitas.

— Pas pour tuer. Pas sur quelqu'un. Sur un tableau. Une putain d'imitation de Van Gogh. Il a jamais aimé l'art, Vanitas … il disait que c'était beau et précieux, que ça lui foutait la gerbe.

— Et puis quelqu'un a crié.

— Une femme.

— Ça a fait rire Vanitas.

— Je crois qu'il était surpris, aussi. De … C'était facile. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée d'à quel point ça peut être facile. Après, elle s'est mise à pleurer.

— Vanitas voulait plus rigoler. C'est là que …

— Vous pouvez le dire ? Pour l'enregistrement.

— Il l'a tirée.

— Est-ce que vous reconnaissez cette femme ? C'était elle ?

— Ah, ça … Son visage … Elle n'est pas très jolie … Elle avait un trou dans le ventre, c'était plein de sang, vous croyez que j'ai regardé son visage ?

— C'est elle.

— Vous êtes formel ?

— Oui. C'était elle.

— Bien.

— Mais c'est pas … Vous savez, quand on n'a pas tant l'habitude de réfléchir, une balle ça va tellement plus vite qu'une pensée. Ça file. On n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte que c'est sorti, et tout est joué.

— Tout était déjà joué. Déjà avant. Pour lui, au moins.

— Tu peux pas dire ça.

— Si, je peux. Je le dis parce que je suis en colère ! Merde ! Tous ces gens qui pourrissent six pieds sous terre c'est tant mieux pour eux ! Ils ont passé leur vie à croire qu'ils valaient mieux que nous. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

— Mademoiselle, rasseyez-vous.

— Va te faire.

— Je vais vous demander de vous calmer.

— Je suis calme.

— Alors rasseyez-vous.

— Nan. Vas-y, tu m' soûles.

— Larxène, viens là, s'te-plaît.

— Toi, fais pas ton faux-cul. Si tu crois que j' t'ai pas vu causer avec l'inspecteur en tête-à-tête. Quoi ? Y a des choses que tu peux pas nous dire ? À nous ? C'est lui, qu'a tué en premier.

— Voulez-vous bien développer ?

— C'est dingue. Je balance une info et tout-à-coup je deviens intéressante et on s'en fout que j' veuille pas m'asseoir. Je vous raconte. Mais je veux une clope, un café et une douche demain matin.

— C'est promis.

— La clope et le café, maintenant.

— Gardien ! Comme la dame demande. Donc ?

— Quand j'aurai ce que je veux.

— Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous confirmez ce qu'elle a dit ? Vous vous confessez ?

— Je me confesse pas à vous, vous êtes pas prêtre.

— Vous dites avoir fait ça pour défendre des idéaux religieux ?

— Mais de quoi tu causes ? T'as rien compris, toi. Riku, réponds pas. Qui m'allume ma clope ? On m'a chouré mon briquet.

— Voilà.

— On aurait pu la sauver.

— Larxène …

— Eh. Elle pissait le sang, mais ça passait. Tout l' monde criait. J'ai dit

* * *

« On arrête les conneries ! Faut appeler une ambulance !

— S'il-vous-plaît, une ambulance, je vous en prie …

— La ferme ! Tout le monde les mains en l'air ! Le premier que je vois toucher son téléphone, je le tire. »

Les fêtards, peur dans les yeux et pisse entre les jambes, s'exécutèrent. Il y avait un boucan d'enfer, un boucan silencieux de pleurs retenus et de chuchotis angoissés. Par-dessus tout, les cris agoniques de la femme. Leur première victime. Et les rires de Vanitas. Incontrôlables, incontrôlés. Axel, qui avait parlé, tira un coup en l'air. Le groupe se tourna vers Riku. C'était lui, qui réfléchissait mieux et plus vite que les autres. C'est lui qui s'avança, qui pointa la tête de la presque morte et qui tira.

« Vanitas, il souffla doucement. Vanitas, arrête de rire. »

C'était désormais le seul bruit dans la pièce. Sa voix amusée. Cassée. Larxène aurait été tentée de dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour eux, ici, mais il y avait encore l'argent, le champagne et les bijoux. Ce serait banquet ce soir, une grande fête pour enterrer les espoirs d'avenir qu'ils avaient pu garder jusqu'ici. Il portait un masque, Axel, c'était le seul, parce qu'il trouvait ça plus flippant. Pourtant, c'est lui que Larxène crut voir pleurer.

* * *

« Ensuite ? Voulez-vous me parler de la semaine suivante ? Le vingt décembre.

— Une autre fois. Je suis fatiguée. Tout ça, c'est … beaucoup plus facile à faire qu'à dire. »

.

.

.

Du coup ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez compris/pensé ? À très vite, sans doute sur d'autres histoires.


	3. Au commencement était le champagne

Je me dis, tant qu'à foutre, je vais rajouter ça, surtout pour Lae, même si elle lit foutrement trop vite à mon goût.

Cette histoire est une vengeance aux crasses qu'elle va nous faire avec Lésions Fantômes.

Hm.

Alinéa 2 : Au commencement était le champagne

« Larxène ? Larxène ? … Larxène ?

— Quoi ? J'essaie de dormir, là.

— Tu m'en veux ? »

Il y avait une cellule vide entre eux, froide et la jeune fille se retourna vers l'autre en plissant les yeux.

« De quoi tu parles ?

— Bah, tu sais. D'avoir tiré.

— Mais nan. Bien sûr que nan. On sait tous pourquoi t'as fait ça.

— Sur le moment, j'ai pas pensé plus loin. Je voulais juste …

— Ta gueule, tu vas pas te mettre à chialer. T' façon tu nous a toujours dit qu' c'était d' la connerie, même avant qu' ça commence. T'es un peu notre intello du groupe. Raisonnable et tout et tout. À la limite, ça s'rait plutôt à toi d' nous en vouloir. Dès l' départ t'étais

* * *

« J' suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Gars, si tu flippes tu restes là. »

Riku serra les dents en regardant ses potes finir leurs clopes avec des visages pas rassurants. Il ne pourrait pas les empêcher. Mais il pouvait essayer.

« On va se faire serrer, pointa-t-il.

— Fais pas ta couille molle. On s'amuse, là. »

Vanitas le toisait avec son air le plus insupportable, celui qui montrait combien il se prenait pour un loup. Puissant, libre et con. Pas grand monde n'était dupe, pourtant, du moins pas dans leur troupe. Tout le monde savait pourquoi il passait ses journées à zoner dans la rue, pourquoi il avait jamais une thune malgré le deal, pourquoi il frappait aussi facilement et aussi fort. Riku secoua la tête. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas à ça près, et puis ils ne risquaient pas tant. Lui, du moins. Axel pouvait aller en prison. Vanitas pouvait se faire démonter salement par son vieux. Larxène pouvait se faire changer encore de foyer. Dans le nord, cette fois, ils avaient dit, si elle continuait les conneries. En fait, Riku était celui qui prenait le moins de risques. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tous seuls.

« OK. OK. »

Une armée de sourire qui déferle dans le supermarché. Ils sont pas tant musclés mais ils courent vite. Le vigile ne les attrapera pas.

Le vigile ne les attrapa pas, et ils se trouvèrent essoufflés dans leur squat à eux, un bâtiment délabré avec une jolie vue sur mer. La nuit était tombée et dans un vieux bidon des ordures brûlaient, réchauffant un rien le périmètre. Leur butin était étalé partout autour d'eux, et à entendre la bande-son de rires qui accompagnait souvent leurs soirées, Riku se dit qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

« Putain comment c'était facile !

— Mais ça, souligna Axel, c'est parce que Marseille est une ville de pédés ! »

Bien sûr qu'il se prit un sale coup de pied dans le dos de la part de Vanitas et de sa colère noire et jaune.

« Ta gueule ! J' suis pas pédé !

— Bah quand même t'es pour l'OM !

— Parisien de mes couilles !

— Eh mais c'est pas moi qui l' dit ! C'est pas ma faute si Marseille est une ville de pédés … »

Un combat s'engagea, bourré d'insultes qui perdaient en pertinence tandis que les rires remplaçaient les cris. Quand, lassés et leur colère passée, les deux cons s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour récupérer et boire un coup – vodka haut de gamme, vin italien et rhum ambré à gogo – Vanitas s'alluma une cigarette et d'un regard seulement fit signe à Riku de le suivre.

« J' vais pisser. »

Et personne n'y croyait, et personne ne disait rien. Si Vanitas voulait continuer de mentir, c'était son choix. À peine arrivés dans une pièce plus éloignée, Riku se sentit empoigné par le col, plaqué contre un mur qui puait la moisissure, et embrassé. Il n'aimait pas ça. La violence. En fait, il trouvait même ça un peu triste. Il n'osait pas le dire. Vanitas aurait flippé, il aurait fait trois bonds en arrière, il se serait senti méprisé, stupide. Alors Riku faisait avec. Il essayait juste, du mieux qu'il pouvait, quand la main de Vanitas se refermait sur leurs sexes, de lui faire comprendre que ça n'était pas grave, si c'était important. Qu'un seul lieu de faiblesse et d'amour avait le droit d'exister. Il murmurait son nom, caressait ses cheveux, embrassait ses paupières. Il ne savait pas si Vanitas ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Tout ce que Riku savait, c'est que quand le brun partait, à peine rhabillé et lui encore pantelant, le constat que leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois lui donnait envie de pleurer.

* * *

« Et alors ? Vous m'avez pas forcé.

— T'avais rien à foutre avec nous. T'étais juste là pour …

— C'est le champagne.

— Quoi ?

— Ça change de la bière, le champagne. Tout à coup le jaune pisse sale et amer pétille, et t'as l'espoir que ça change en bien. En quelque chose de moins …

— Triste ?

— Mort. Raté.

— Et bien raté.

— C'est le champagne qui nous est monté à la tête. »

.

.

.

Du coup ? À très vite !


	4. L'hermine rouge

Hello ! Cet OS a été écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Cauchemar.

Bonne lecture !

Alinéa 3 : L'hermine rouge

Axel lisait le journal. Il y avait des photos, de gens et de lieux qu'il connaissait. Une drôle de sensation. Inconnue. Avant, il lisait jamais les journaux papiers. Avant il était plutôt

« Toujours collé sur ton téléphone ?

— Je regarde insta. »

Il avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il était fatigué mais pas capable de dormir. Il commençait à faire froid. Il apprenait à ses dépends que le nord n'était pas clément avec les gens comme eux.

« Tu devrais pioncer.

— Hm. »

D'un coup, Axel sursauta. Un cri qui réveilla toute la bande, ceux du tout début et la petite nouvelle.

« Putain, L, tu postes pas des photos de moi sans mon accord ! »

Une colère brusque qui aurait pu réveiller les morts. Riku lui fit signe de se taire, mais il l'ignora. Il colla son écran devant le nez de Larxène.

« Ça va, on te reconnaît même pas. »

Larxène attrapa le téléphone pour regarder la photographie. Riku sortit le sien pour regarder l'image incriminée. Incriminée.

« Toute façon, t'es aussi fiché que moi.

— Les gars. »

La photo était belle, avec la fourrure blanche et le rouge, les cheveux et les tâches. Riku déglutit.

« Il est où Vanitas ?

— Les gars, regardez les commentaires. »

Riku ne réagit même pas à la mention du brun, alors Larxène afficha les commentaires. C'était son instagramm secret, celui qui leur servait à eux, à la beauté de leurs gestes, même si c'étaient souvent des bras d'honneur.

 _5000e pour l'hermine. Et un petit service._

Maintenant il avait jeté son téléphone dans un lac et il payait en liquide. Il aimait ça, le liquide. C'était simple. Il avait entendu, plus jeune, que l'argent n'avait pas d'odeur, pourtant sur ses mains restait encore le parfum du sang et de la poudre. Alors ça devait venir d'ailleurs.

« Vanitas, souris. »

Vanitas sourit de toutes ses dents. Il ne savait plus que faire ça. Tout le monde, à un moment donné, avait craqué. Il était le seul à n'avoir pas versé une larme depuis qu'ils étaient partis. À ses pieds, des billets. Sa main droite tendait l'index et le majeur vers l'objectif dans l'imitation universelle d'un pistolet et sa main gauche tenait un véritable flingue. Riku le bouscula pour récupérer l'argent à ses pieds.

« On doit pas traîner.

— Et c'est posté ! On bouge. »

Vanitas ricana en enfouissant des billets dans ses poches. Avec les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait on ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Riku se demandait si eux aussi, ils souriaient avec cet acharnement malsain. Ils filèrent au fond de la nuit. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissaient passer leurs cris de joie, ou peut-être étaient-ce des cris de rage. Des coups de feu dans le ciel, une rafale de plomb pour ces anges qui se foutaient bien de leur gueule.

« J'y crois tellement pas. Sérieux, j'ai toujours voulu un briquet en platine.

— Mec, mec, t'es grave populaire. Y a déjà masse de commentaires, mate ça.

— On devrait ralentir, non ? »

Axe regardait la route, et il haussa les épaules.

« Beh on est à peine à dix kilomètres heure au-dessus d' la limite, ça va.

— Je voulais dire sur les photos, il précisa. On est un peu plus que repérables.

— Et alors ? Qu'ils nous repèrent. Ils pourront pas faire genre qu'on existe pas, cette fois. »

C'était Vanitas qui avait répondu, et c'était la manière la plus simple de faire taire Riku. Il ajouta :

« C'est naze de se cacher. C'est pour les tapettes. »

La phrase était comme un pic de glace dans l'estomac de Riku, comme il savait que Vanitas se l'adressait à lui-même. Il passa la tête par la fenêtre. Peut-être que c'était un cri de désespoir.

.

« Merde ! »

Un coup contre les barreaux. Larxène se redressa d'un coup, elle transpirait déjà. Le thermomètre commençait à augmenter, les hirondelles étaient de retour. Pour eux, les beaux jours avaient été les nuits glacées.

« Pourquoi tu brailles, merde ?

— J'ai fait un rêve horrible. »

Riku avait une tête de mort. Ses yeux étaient perdus sur le plafond de la cellule, figés sur une image invisible.

« Me raconte pas, décida Larxène.

— J'ai rêvé que Vanitas portait le manteau d'Axel, il dit quand même. On était tous là. En Espagne, mais ça ressemblait plutôt à Paris. On buvait de la bière et Vanitas criait que Demyx ferait mieux de se taire. »

Larxène haussa les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Mais il poursuivait. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Trop proche pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer.

« Tu prenais des pigeons en photo quand ils se posaient sur la table et tu donnais des coups de pieds à Naminé pour qu'elle les retouche plus vite. Elle te repoussait d'un bras et te caressait le dos de la main. Axel cramait des tickets de métro sous la table.

— C'est pas un cauchemar, nota Larxène.

— Ouais. Exactement. C'est ça. Horrible, hein ? »

Bien sûr que Larxène comprenait.

.

.

Quoi le thème intervient qu'à la fin ? Chut.

Des avis ?

À très vite !

(Et comme un peu toute cette histoire, c'est normal si c'est très flou sur qui dit quoi, de qui on parle et tout ça.)


End file.
